I Shall Make You See the Truth
by TheEmmettCullenProject
Summary: Amber Pope is Chase Collin's younger sister. She didn't know she had a brother, but Chase did. What will happen when Chase transfers to Spencer Acadamy, trying to get his hands on his sister? Rated M for later chapters.


I Shall Make You See the Truth

Amber Pope is Chase Collin's younger sister. She didn't know she had a brother, but Chase did. What will happen when Chase transfers to Spencer Acadamy, trying to get his hands on his sister?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _**The Covenant **_or any of its sexy characters. If I did, do you really think Kate and Sarah would be anywhere in the picture? I do however own Amber Leslie Pope.

AN: This is my first Covenant fanfic so if you don't like it... I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Please forgive me.

**Chapter 1: Party at the Dells**

I looked up from my History homework as I heard my phone buzzing. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

_Pogue_

Hitting the button, I read my new text.

_Hey Baby Girl! We're all going to the party at the Dells. I'll be by to pick you up in a few._

I text him back.

_Hey Pogue! I'll get ready and see you whe you get here._

Closing my book, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black combat boots, blue jeans, a black t-shirt with white and silver skulls, and a green jean jacket.

I was pulling on my jacket when my phone buzzed again.

_Hey Amber! You gonin' to the Dells?_

I slid my phone up and sent back a text.

_Hey Caleb! Yeah I'm goin'! Pogue is picking me up in a few! See you there!_

As I was finishing putting on my make-up, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in Pogue," I yelled from the bathroom.

"Hey Baby Girl, you ready," Pogue asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, just a sec," I said, Using to finish my make-up and fix my long, red-brown hair up in a ponytail.

"You look beautiful Amber," Pogue said as I turned around ready to go.

"Thanks Pogue," I replied back, kissing him on the cheek.

"Change of plans. I dropped my bike at Caleb's because Tyler was picking him up. We're here to get you and Reid," Pogue said.

We walked out to the parking lot where Tyler and Caleb were waiting in the Hummer.

"Hey guys! I thought we were getting Reid," I said looking around.

"He just sent me a text. He said he'll meet us there," Caleb said.

I climbed in the back with Pogue and we headed for the Dells.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We stood overlooking the party on a nearby cliff.

"What's up fellas," a voice called feom behind us. We all turned to look at Reid.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift," Tyler asked.

"Had things to do. How's the party?"

"Don't know, just got here," Pogue said. I was feeling like being an ass for a minute, so I turned to Reid.

"You know we could have already been down there if we didn't have to wait for your lame ass."

"Well hell, let's not keep Miss Bitchy from her party. Let's drop in," Reid looked at me. His eyes flashed black and he jumped off the cliff. I ran to the edge.

"Love you too Reid," I shouted.

"Aww shit yeah," Tyler exclaimed as his eyes flashed and he went over backwards.

"Tyler," Caleb yelled.

"Come on Caleb. It's not like it's gonna kill us... yet," said Pogue before jumping off.

"Yeah Caleb loosen up. Live a little," I told him before jumping into the thick fog below me. When I landed, I was scooped up by Reid.

"Yeah I love you too Baby Girl," he said before kissing my cheek.

We walked to the party in a line: Pogue on the far right, then Caleb, Reid, me, then Tyler. We listened to greetings from random Spencer students as we made our way over to Pogue's girlfriend Kate.

When we finally got close enough for her to notice, she turned to the blonde girl standing next to her, answering the girl's question of "Who are they?"

"The Siblings of Ipswich," Kate told her.

"Hey Kate," Caleb greeted her.

"Caleb," she said, before running to Pogue. "Hi, you're late."

"Yeah I had a thing with the family. Who's this," he asked turning to the blonde girl.

"My new room mate Sarah. Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Amber Pope, Reid..." she was cut off by Reid.

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening," he replied, holding his hand out to the new girl.

"Good evening," the blonde shook his hand.

"You know, Sarah is my grandmothers name."

I looked over to Tyler. "I thought his grandmoter's name was Filace," I wispered in his ear.

While I was doing this, Caleb was saving Reid from emberassing himself further.

"Caleb Danvers, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

Tyler elbowed me in the arm and pointed in the direction of the hiil. Striding towards us in her hollier- than- thou way was the school slut Kira Snider.

~Well this is going to be problematic~ I thought to myself.

"Hey Caleb," she said in her grotesque voice.

"Kira," Caleb said trying to be polite.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

"Uuhh..." Caleb stumbled looking directly at Sarah. It didn't go unnoticed. Kira turned to Sarah.

"I'm Kira."

"Sarah."

"Oh, right, from the Boston public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public," Kira smirked.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira," Caleb said.

"Yeah Bitch, why don't you go reatatch youself to Aaron's hip," I said all pissy like.

"Damn Amber. When did you get to be Queen Bitch," Aarin smirked at me. Reid put an arm out in front of me to keep me from lunging at Aaron.

"As for you Danvers, why don't you give it a rest," Aaron gave a smart ass remark.

Caleb looked him up and down. "I don't want any trouble Aaron,"

"I bet you don't," Aaron laughed.

"You posers make me want to puke," Aaron's friend Bordy said from behind him. Wrong move. One thing the Garwin line is famous for is a sensative ego. Reid lunged toward Bordy. "Is that right?" Caleb threw out his arms out to stop Reid.

"Hey, hey, just let it go," Caleb said trying to convince the blonde to stop his attack. I grabbed Reid's arm and looked into his icy blue eyes. Reid smirked, knowing what I was thinking.

"I think you two owe Kira an appology," Aaron said, looking between me and Caleb.

"Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the appology," Caleb said. Aaron laughed then shoved Caleb into me, making me almost fall backward. Lucky Tyler caught me. I was ready to beat Aaron's ass when all of a sudden, a new kid steps between Caleb and Aaron.

"Haha... you were being kinda bitchy," he said to Kira.

I looked up at Reid, and he nodded. He looked over at Bordy and his eyes lit up with a firey ring. Bordy turned pale in less than a second, and blew the contents of his stomache all over the back of Aaron's Letter Jacket. A chorus of "Eeews" and laughter was heard, until the music stopped.

We looked over to the DJ stand. "Guys, uh guys... Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell Road." With that, the fight was forgotten, and everyone started running for their cars.

End Chapter 1

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So like I said this is my first Covenant fanfic, and my first time to post one of my stories on the inter-webs^^! Let me know what you think. Please review!!!

TheEmmettCullenProject


End file.
